5 AM At Sunsy's: The Sequel
by Silicio
Summary: Scootaloo se enfrenta a la atracción principal de la feria de horror: "Armony's Fright"


Este fan fic está inspirado en 5 AM At Freddy's: The Sequel de Piemations.

* * *

5 AM At Sunsy's: The Sequel

Scootaloo veía la cámara 10 del recinto, donde estaba Suntrap mirando fijamente al dispositivo. Una estática interrumpió la imagen, cuando se recuperó Scootaloo descubrió que Suntrap había desaparecido. Con frenetismo y desespero toco el botón de "Reproducir Audio" en la pantalla de las cámaras.

-¡Hola! ¡Hey! ¡Jajaja! ¡Hola! ¡Hola! ¡H-BRUP- Scootaloo se dio cuenta que el sistema de audio se había dañado, por lo que salto de un lado de la habitación al otro, sin embargo el salto fallo y la pegaso cayó al suelo estrepitosamente, pero extrañamente se recuperó al instante y con un rostro serio abrió la laptop, selecciono la opción de "Reiniciar Todo"

"Bip… Bip… Bip…" Sonaba, la pegaso vio la barra de progreso… 10%. Frunció el ceño

-Mierda perezosa. Susurro con desprecio Scootaloo a la máquina.

-¿Guardia de seguridad, donde estás? Se oyó en la distancia de la instancia, Scootaloo puso una mueca en la cara.

-No vas a tocar mi flanco…yo paso. Exclamo la pony señalando al pasillo. Se deslizo de vuelta a su posición original y vio la pantalla de cámaras lista para mandar al feo robot a que se pierda lejos de ella, desvió un poco la mirada hacia el cristal.

-Oh me cago en todo. Maldijo Scootaloo cuando noto que Suntrap la veía desde el otro lado del espejo.

-Cuando termine contigo, tu cara parecerá una papa aplastada. Aseguro Suntrap sonriendo maquiavélicamente.

-Si lo que sea yegua. Resto importancia Scootaloo presionando el botón "Reproducir Audio" en una habitación cualquiera.

-¡Hola! Se oyó en la distancia.

-Ok voy a buscar a ese potrillo- Afirmo Suntrap señalando a su lado – ¡Pero luego te voy a matar!- Añadió pegándole al cristal. Con decisión se fue a buscar al potrillo a otras habitaciones.

-¡Esta bien adiós, feliz viaje! ¡Jaja!- Exclamo sonriendo la pegaso, había engañado a la animatronico- Ok veamos aquí- Susurro buscando a Suntrap en las cámaras. Un golpe en el cristal hizo que se asustara y se respingara en la silla, cayéndose en el proceso.

-¡Ah!

-¡No había ningún potrillo ahí! Bramo molesta Suntrap, apoyada con sus dos cascos en la ventana.

-Asegurate. Dijo Scootaloo presionando de nuevo el botón de "Reproducir Audio".

-¡Hey! Se oyó en la distancia de nuevo.

-¡Sé que te estas burlando de mí! ¿Dónde está ese potrillo? ¿¡Donde lo escondes!? Cuestiono demandante y furiosa Suntrap golpeando de nuevo el cristal con su casco.

-¡Amiga no se! Solo ahhhh… uh… Pinky está detrás de ti. Señalo la pegaso, Sunset desvió la mirada y noto a Pinkie, quien sonreía bobamente.

-¿Pinky? Pregunto sorprendida Suntrap.

-¡Hola Sunsy! Respondió alegre la pony de tierra.

-Hola Pinky… Saludo con un tono frustrado y serio la unicornio.

-¡Hey Pinky! La saludo Scootaloo con una sonrisa.

-¡Hey guardia de seguridad! Respondió feliz la pony, Suntrap suspiro y se dio media vuelta.

-Pinky, no hables con esta yegua ¡es una estúpida! Sugirió Suntrap molesta, Pinky se deslumbro.

-¡Ahh! ¡Blasfemia! Grito preocupada Pinky.

-Pinky… ella está escondiendo un potrillo y no me quiere enseñar donde. ¿Sabes lo que eso significa? Inquirió sería la unicornio, Pinky adopto una pose pensativa. Suntrap puso un rostro inexpresivo.

-No podremos hacer una fiesta de cumpleaños Pinky. Revelo Suntrap con el semblante inexpresivo.

-¡NO! Grito asustada Pinky.

-¡SI!- Respondió con una sonrisa Suntrap- ¡Necesitamos encontrarlo Pinky! ¡El quiere pastel de cumpleaños!- Añadió Suntrap poniendo una pose dramática.

-¡Daré lo mejor, Señor! Aseguro Pinky, luego Scootaloo le perdió la vista. Suntrap se escandalizo y se enojó.

-¡Deja de leer fanfics! ¡Te están confundiendo!- Grito Suntrap con exasperación, luego miro a Scootaloo.-Estoy comenzando a creer que no hay ningún potrillo… Afirmo sospechosa Suntrap.

-Solo tienes que esforzarte más… Opino la pegaso mientras presionaba numerosas veces el botón de "Reproducir audio".

-¡TE JODISTE voy ahí dentro! Grito Suntrap dirigiéndose a la habitación, Scootaloo presiona una vez más con cuidado el botón.

-Pero primero voy a asegurarme de que ese potrillo siquiera exista. Comento Suntrap caminando en la dirección contraria a su oficina. Scootaloo cierra la laptop de las cámaras.

-¡Ja! Este trabajo es muy fácil. Dijo relajada Scootaloo mientras se miraba las pesuñas, levanto la vista.

-¿¡Quien carajos eres tú!? Cuestiono asombrada Scootaloo arrinconándose a la pared.

-¡Dashie Rain! Se presentó Dashie con una sonrisa, luego se lanzó gritando a Scootaloo.

-¡AHHHHHH! Grito asustada Scootaloo, el grito se oyó hasta el otro lado de la atracción, donde un oído robótico capto el sonido.

-Esta es mi oportunidad de atraparla. Dijo con una sonrisa malvada la unicornio, corrió rápidamente hasta la oficina, pasando al lado del cristal sin fijarse dentro de la habitación. Llego a la entrada de la habitación y poso su espalda contra la pared de afuera, inhalo hondo y entro con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué tal est-Pregunto Suntrap, sin embargo Scootaloo escondida dentro de unas cajas al lado de Sunset salió y con una palanca le propino un tremendo golpe a la pierna izquierda de Suntrap, haciendo caer a esta-¡AH! Mi puta rodilla. Se quejó Suntrap llevándose su otro casco al dañado.

-¡TOMA PALANCAZO, PERRA!- Grito eufórica Scootaloo, se puso a la diagonal izquierda de Suntrap y se vio como atrás de ella estaba Dashie-Gracias por la palanca Dashie. Agradeció Scootaloo mirándola.

-¡Dashie! ¿¡Que carajos!? Cuestiono molesta, confundida y asombrada Suntrap, Dashie la miro.

-No se estaba aburrida. Explico con simpleza Dashie sonriendo. Suntrap puso un semblante inexpresivo.

-Hey "Sunsy"-Susurro Scootaloo en su oído.

-¿Qué? Pregunto iracunda Suntrap.

-¿Escuchas eso? Pregunto la pegaso, hubo un silencio denso de unos segundos, entonces fue interrumpido por el sonido de unas campanas, marcando el fin del turno para Scootaloo.

-Oh vete a la mierda. Insulto Suntrap derrotada.

* * *

Bien, la escena que interpreta Pinky originalmente iba a ser representada por Twily, sin embargo para acordar con el vídeo y la actitud del personaje (Pinkie Pie) decidí usarla a ella, entre ella y Twilight creo que la que más daño le haría no tener una fiesta seria a Pinkie.

Scootaloo - Guardia de Seguridad FNAF 3

Suntrap - Sunset Shimmer (Springtrap)

Pinky - Pinkie Pie (Freddy)

Dashie Rain - Rainbow Dash (Foxy)


End file.
